Conventional crutches typically use metal poles connected together in a manner that exposes the metal surfaces of the poles. When current metal crutches are exposed to the elements, such as the sun, the crutch's become hot to extremely hot, it becomes very uncomfortable and may burn and injure the user or others. When a conventional, uninsulated crutch becomes cold to extremely cold, contact with the body of a user is very uncomfortable and may affect the user's health, such as, causing or exacerbating arthritis, fibromyalgia, aching associated within broken bones or other conditions a user may have. Many conventional crutches have a lock nut that secures a handle between a pair of metal poles of the crutch. The lock nut often accidently becomes ensnared in clothing or other articles. When the crutch bumps a user or someone else, or falls, the lock nut frequently injures the user, others, or both.